Kurohane Hinako
Kurohane Hinako is a main character and antagonist of the Japanese horror movie Gomenasai, portrayed by Natsuyaki Miyabi. Kurohane is a strange Japanese girl with supernatural powers and a mystical innate connection with the spirits, supernatural, and the "other side". In the elementary school, Kurohane was teased and bullied by her classmates. They called her "Yurei", meaning ghost in Japanese. Eventually, Kurohane had enough, and decided to curse them. She cut her finger with a knife, and wrote a cursed message on a list with her own blood. She handled the list in the desk of one of her classmates named Yoshikawa. Yoshikawa found the list, and suffocated to death. Kurohane's mother was called to school and shown Kurohane's message. After this Kurohane's parents were afraid of her, and didn't love her anymore. They didn't care about her, and only cared about her little sister, Kana. Kana was extremely mean to Kurohane, and often teased, and offended her. One day, Kurohane was diagnosed with cancer, but still, her parents didn't care, so she decided to curse and kill Kana. She wrote a cursed message and handled it to Kana. Kana read it, began to suffocate, and died within a month. Kurohane tried the same with her mother, but it did not work, so she entered a competition to improve her skills. Using Yuka's name, Kurohane writes and sends Sonoda a message. Sonoda writes it and begins to suffocate. Kurohane writes and sends Yuka a message. Sonoda comes to class and stabs Kurohane in the neck. Kurohane looks at Yuka, tells her that she is finally finished, and dies. Sonoda commits suicide soon after. Kurohane's parents were happy that she died and were smiling at her funeral. After Kurohane's funeral, Yuka receives her belongings, including her diary. Yuka reads Kurohane's diary. Kurohane becomes a vengeful spirit and begins killing people, starting with her parents. Yuka comes to school, and tells her friends, Saki, Yui, Mao, Megumi, and Chica, about Kurohane. They take Yuka's cell phone, read Kurahane's message, and show it to Yuka. Kurohane kills Saki. Kurohane kills Yui. Kurohane kills Chica. Kurohane kills Megumi. Kurohane kills Mao, leaving Yuka alone. Kurohane appears in the fog. Kurohane posesses or otherwise influences Yuka into writing a short cursed story with her words in it and posting it online in the internet. Victims # Yoshikawa # Kana Kurohane # Miyuki # Chiharu # Yamashita # Fujita Yoko # Sonoda Shiori # Saki # Yui # Chica # Megumi # Mao # Hidaka Yuka Gallery hzYUIdr8WFA.jpg|Little Kurohane's reflection in the window. ePaK8j-Iilc.jpg|Kurohane prepares to a write a message with her blood. hAwXC4c5rMI.jpg|Kurohane looks at a dying Kana. k_RnJ-aCrRM.jpg pOJzTZCqZp4.jpg uktGaMHajiI.jpg ajfeMhneC-8.jpg|Yuka tries to talk to Kurohane. I0dlj318avA.jpg|Kurohane looks at Yuka. sVKL6ciKDEU.jpg eQ4HqmhGZ8o.jpg NQL9DcqwRy4.jpg D33CzRkgjEU.jpg 9b7sC5Pusqo.jpg i2iLD_7AffY.jpg|Kurohane in the fog. dLzo9G77USc.jpg|Kurohane with Yuka. e8RPyPGhZho.jpg Trivia * Kurohane Hinako is extremely similar to Sadako Yamamura. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural Category:Magic Category:Demon Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Youkai Category:Criminals Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mature Category:Villainesses Category:Big Bads Category:Teenage Villains Category:Outcast Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Xenophobes Category:The Heavy Category:Successful Villains